I'll be a hero
by slashysandwiches
Summary: Something strange going on with my other story  Roy Respectable-crossover between Young Justice and Kim Possible  Roy always saves the world, but can Wally do it when they, and the world are in trouble due to Klarion's evil plans?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story./ I hope you enjoy read :3/ reviewing is well appreciated

* * *

><p>Why couldn't he do anything right? Roy had always been there, he was able to do everything; save the world while making sure Wally didn't get himself killed. So why couldn't Wally every help? Sure, he was able to beat up a few bad guys, maybe get lucky and break one of the evil doom devices on accident while probably tripping over his own pants. His name was Wally Unstoppable, a name he found very unfitting; Wally Stoppable was more like it. Wally rested his chin on the hard concrete floor of the warehouse. He was able to hear Klarion's laughter from the platform he and Cheshire were located with their new "super death ray" the mad scientist had decided to call it; always with the lame names, Wally would have laughed if he wasn't in such a dire situation.<p>

Roy wasn't moving, and his breaths shallow; Wally could make out the beeping of his communicator. Bruce must have still been trying to contact him, Roy would never let it go unnoticed if he wasn't in trouble. Roy was in trouble and Wally couldn't bring himself to do anything, what kind of sidekick, no, what kind of boyfriend was he. He had finally gotten what he wanted in his life; to be a hero and to be with Roy. How could he be so close to losing both. Klarion's cackling rung through the warehouse, bouncing off the steel walls. "Looks like the super death ray is almost in position, make sure to watch, I bet it'll be a show to _die_ for." More fits of laughter followed while Cheshire just stood there shaking her head in disappointment regarding the terrible pun.

"Hey look, the sidekicks moving." Cheshire noted with a mocking tone. Not even giving an effort to try and stop him, in complete confidence that even at full strength he wouldn't be able to do anything.

"R-Roy, I promise, we'll get out of here." Wally chocked out as he slid his gloved hand around the older boy's. He slowly propped himself up, letting Roy's hand fall back lightly to the ground.

"Oh hey look, he's actually going for it." Cheshire stepped backwards slightly as Wally stumbled to make it to the stairs of the platform. His mind and his vision were blurred, but he had to do something, if Roy wasn't able to, he owed it to him to try. He threw a weak punch the the direction of Cheshire, who effortlessly threw his arm to the side, gripping his throat.

Klarion laughed that annoying childish laugh as Wally began to gasp for air and grasp Cheshire's own hands. "Sorry, but the ray is done charging, it is too late for you to save anyone. The ray will bounce off of my 5 placed satellites and cause all of the.." Wally had stopped listening, he could only hear the hitches in his throat as he searched for air. Luckily Klarion had been too caught up in his speech to notice that Wally had slowly made his way backwards to the machine, still with Cheshire's hands wrapped tightly around his neck.

When Klarion noticed the sound of sneakers banging against metal, it was already too late. Cheshire's eyes shot open as Wally's foot broke through the metal door, snapping wires, unplugging cables, and shooting an electrical charge through himself and the women who had him in her death grip. A cry escaped her lips as she let go of the younger boy, letting him slide down to his knees. The horror she felt when she looked down at her now black hands was interrupted by yelling and cursing from Klarion, as he pulled her away from the sparking machine. He yelled about how it was ruined, and her fault for letting the stupid sidekick get too close.

Wally was able to breath again, but each intake lead to sharp pain, and what seemed like electrical bursts. He could no longer maintain balance on his knees and slowly slid to his stomach. At least the world was saved, and Roy would eventually wake up. He hoped not anytime soon, he didn't want the older boy to look down on how weak he was, but that wish was shattered as he heard mumbling, and a gasp. Wally couldn't exactly make out what happened after that, his vision faded to black, he heard yells, which could only have been his name being called frantically by Roy, who was now cradling the limp boy. His last desperate try of holding on was the hold he had managed to take on Roy's shirt. That was also shattered as the fabric slowly slid from his fingertips.

* * *

><p>Wally desperately grabbed, trying to find the warm fabric of the shirt he had let slip away. Even if he was a hero, he didn't want to die. He would never see his mom or dad again. What would happen with his little sister, and Roy, what would happen then? Not that Wally was worried that Roy wouldn't be able to handle it, he was more afraid that he would be. Easily be able to move on, say he died as a hero, maybe cry, and then let it die, along with him and his memory.<p>

The thought of it made his stomach clench and his hands tighten. He felt a wave wash over him, not like the electricity from before, but a wave of warmth. Once he returned the pressure that had been given to his right hand, he knew he couldn't be dead. Fingers intertwined with his and Wally could hear it. The outside sounds, heavy breathing that wasn't his own, and a television.

"The world saved once again from, but this time by a more unlikely hero. Roy Respectable's sidekick, or partner, Wally Unstoppable." Roy gripped the boy's hand tighter at the words from the reporter.

"You...you did a really good job." Roy brought Wally's hand to his lips, softly kissing his knuckles.

"Thanks..." He mumbled, shifting his face away from the other boy, but Roy was still able to see the slightest shade of pink flush overs his cheeks.

"I'm happy you're awake...are you feeling better?" It took Wally all his will power to turn around, he didn't want Roy judging him for the color his face was at the moment.

"I'm fine, it was all just a little..._shocking_ I guess." Wally smiled a goofy grin, locking eyes with the boy. Roy nudged his should with his free hand.

"Not funny." He breathed, with a stern hint to his voice.

"Sorry, guess it was pretty scary huh?" Roy didn't answer, he just leaned down burring his face into the crook of Wally's neck. A sigh of relief escaped Wally as he wrapped his arms around Roy's broad shoulders.

"I'm really glad you're okay."

"I know."

"I don't tell you enough."

"It's fine."

"No it's not."

"Roy..." Wally pushed the him away slightly, despite the disapproving grunt and scowl that met him. "I know, If you could have done anything, you would have...cause you're a hero Roy, I admire you so much for that." Roy tensed slightly before moving trailing his hand softly up Wally's arm, past the bruises on his neck, that still caused him to wince, and stopped at his cheek.

"It's not just cause I'm a hero I-"

"I know."

"Dammit Wally, just let me say it, I love you okay." There was a sudden silence, not because it was awkward, but because Roy had said what Wally had always feared him saying. Wally felt the same way, so much that now because those words had finally come from Roy, he knew he would never be able to stand being separated again. Wally lunged forward wrapping his arms around Roy's neck, and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"You did really good, hero."

"I'm glad...I did it for you."


End file.
